Biollante
Biollante is a giant hybrid monster created from human, plant, and Godzilla's DNA, who battles Godzilla in the 1989 film Godzilla vs. Biollante as the titular central anti-heroic antagonist. She was portrayed by Masashi Takegumi. History Birth After Godzilla's rampage through Tokyo in The Return of Godzilla, pieces of his skin were found by repair crews. They were transported to a lab in Saradia, where a scientist named Dr. Shiragami hoped to use Godzilla's cells to enhance different species of plants to allow crops to grow in the arid area. However many other nations were against this, since Saradia, a rogue state with terrorist ties (seemingly modeled after Iraq) had relied heavily on foreign exports and eventually an attack was planned by the American firm BioMajor. The lab was bombed, which killed many of the scientists, one of which was Dr. Shiragami's daughter, Erika. Losing her was a heavy blow to the doctor and he spliced some of her DNA with a rose bush, so as to avoid her leaving him completely. Five years later, an earthquake devastated the area where the rose bush was sheltered, destroying much of it. In desperation, Dr. Shiragami spliced one of the roses with Godzilla's DNA, in hopes of keeping it alive and making it invincible. While successful at first, the rose began to mutate and grow, eventually becoming a conscious creature. The newly formed rose monster smashed through the lab and eventually arrived at Lake Ashino where it took root. It was given the name Biollante after a tree in Norse mythology. G-Force psychic operative Miki Saegusa revealed that the plant still contained Erica's spirit. Battle with Godzilla Eventually Godzilla sensed Biollante because of their similar genetic structure and was driven to seek out this new creature. They eventually encountered each other and the plant monster attacked with waves of tangling vines. However Biollante was unable to oppose Godzilla and she was heavily damaged by his atomic fire blast, seemingly burning her to death. But she confronted the King of the Monsters again, only this time she was the one on the offensive and fought more brutally than her opponent. Eventually Godzilla fled as the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria took effect, which weakened him. However, Biollante retreated as well, after one of the King of the Monsters' blast struck her in the throat that fired out of her back. This time she couldn't recover, dissolving into particles and ascending into space. Erika's face is seen reflecting off the particles, meaning her soul was free. Possible legacy It was later speculated that when Biollante retreated into space after her battle with Godzilla, some of her cells were sucked into a black hole and were exposed to various cosmic energies, producing the new monster SpaceGodzilla. Powers and Abilities In her rose form, Biollante is not much of a fighter and can only attack with her vines. However she became more combat oriented in her second form. In this form, Biollante can fire radioactive, corrosive sap from her mouth, regenerate similarly to Godzilla, and use vines that end in thorn spears. She can also move rather quickly for her immense size, using the root like appendages below her body. Trivia *Biollante is the first kaiju in the Heisei series to fight Godzilla. *Biollante's wailing cries in her rose form are derived from the songs of a Humpback whale. *Biollante is the first creature to have Godzilla's DNA. The others are SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Megaguirus, and Kiryu. *Biollante's rose form was originally going to look more like a lily, with a gigantic tendril extending out of its center. *In the Trendmasters Godzilla toy line, Biollante is said to be a male, which is incorrect. *Biollante is the only opponent Godzilla fights in the Heisei series who is unable to fly in her standard form. *Biollante, or a monster similar to her, was meant to be part of the Genseishin Justirisers series. *Biollante is one of the few female kaiju in the Godzilla series that does not resemble/or is an insect. *Biollante is the first of the only two female kaiju Godzilla fought in the Heisei series, the other was Mothra from the 1992 version of Godzilla vs. Mothra. *WatchMojo.com listed Biollante as #8 on their "Top 10 Godzilla Villains" list. *Biollante is an Anti-Villain as she is a destructive Monster but is a Tragic Villain and represents a Force of Nature and the inner demons of humanity, much like Godzilla ironically. Navigation pl:Biollante Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Monsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Female Category:Giant Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Hybrids Category:Multi-Beings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Force of Nature Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dragons Category:Supervillains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Chaotic Neutral